Wait, what?
by xXxBloody-BlossomxXx
Summary: Prussia... Germany... You needa stop watching so many kinky porns... It's messing with your brain 8I Slight Germancest


Followers: ANOTHER ONE? BLOSSOM. WHY U SPAM US WITH HETALIA?

Me: Cuz I can. So stuck it up and deal with it~ 8D

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway. This little story is based off of yet _another_ comic on DA, and it's by the same artist too. Here's the link to the comic, and I hope you enjoy~

h t t p : / / k u r o n e k o 3 1 3 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / W A I T W H U T - 2 0 1 3 2 3 0 8 6 ? q = g a l l e r y % 3 A k u r o n e k o 3 1 3 2 % 2 F 4 4 6 2 2 8 & q o = 3 3

Again, I know it's long, and if it doesn't work, message me and I'll give it to you.

* * *

Late at night, if you looked through the window, you could find three nations, curled up on the couch together, watching tv before bed. And these three nations were Germany, Italy, and Prussia. Germany sat in the middle, his hair unslicked, and flipping through the channels. On his left was his older brother Gilbert, also known as Prussia. The albino as already dozing off while he clutched a pillow to his chest, and his little yellow friend was on the armrest, already mostly asleep. Now to Germany's left, wasn't anyone related to him. Not at all. In fact, it was adorable, huggable little Italy who was wearing a t-shirt that said "West" on it while his iron cross, identical to the one the blond was wearing, rested comfortably against his chest. Italy was on the verge of passing out when his phone started going off.

"Vamos Espana~ Fusososososos~ CHURROS!" the little device sang. Italy perked up immediately and looked at his phone

"Oh! Tonio nii-chan?" he questioned quietly. Both Germany and Prussia looked toward the source of the noise, but turned their attention back to the tv when Italy answered his phone.

"Ciao? Oh si, si... Grazie! I'll be staying at Ludwig's place tonight... How's the trip? Vee? You guys will be staying at the fancy hotel? That's great! Have you given the present to Romano nii-chan? Vee I'm sure he'll like it~"

All the German's heard was "Blah blah blah blah blah blah vee~ blah blah blah blah" Yeah. I know. Interesting, right?

Humming quietly, Italy absent mindedly itched his cheek

"... huh? Vee I don't really know but i guess Gilbert nii-chan is M... Ahahaha..." he chirped happily, a light blush on his cheeks.

Germany and Prussia both snapped their heads toward the Italian, eyes wide, and both bushing. They couldn't believe it. How did the little Italian know what they did behind closed doors? Gilbird blinked and looked up. He swore he could see a image of his nest laying down, shirt unbuttoned, hair all messed up, and with hickey's on his neck.

"...eh? Haha un well, I'm not sure but I think I'm S... Si... Hehehe"

The brothers' blush increased. Prussia just stared at the small brunette as if he grew a second head, while Germany could only think "NO. FUCKING. WAY!"

Gilbird swore he watched the image of Prussia being a submissive morph into Italy, who was holding a riding crop and had a police hat on his head "You've been a bad, bad boy ve~" the image said.

"...hm? Ah, si, si... Ludwig is either L or XL... He also looks good in those body-fit t-shirts..."

Oh how the German brothers felt ashamed of themselves for thinking that Italy was talking about dirty things with Spain over the phone. Blushing perfously at this point, they both turned their simountainsouly to look at their lap, their bodies trembling slightly. Prussia clutched the pillow tighter to his chest while Germany got the courage to look up from his lap and resume going through the channels.

Gilbird watched as the image went poof. Ah well. It was kinda creepy to look at anyway. Giving off an adorable little birdy yawn, the litte yellow chick nuzzled more into the armrest of the couch and closed his eyes, happy to be able to fall asleep.

* * *

Woooooooooooooooooooooo! Done! 8D As I said in my last story, I still need a beta so if you're willing to be my beta-fishy, message me and let me know~

Love, Blossom


End file.
